Chandni X Theo Support
Characters Chandni Kapoor © StaffOfMoonlite Theo Maddox © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C' Chandni: ...There! That should do it! Theo: Excuse me! Miss! Chandni: Oh? You...you look like a mage. Are you on our side? Theo: Side? I'm not on anyone's side in particular. Hm...Perhaps I'm on my own side. Chandni: Your own side? Does that mean we must commence into battle? Theo: Th-there's no need to be rash. Prehaps we're not enemies. It's possible for us to be on different sides and still be allies. Chandni: That can't be. You're either with us or against us. Theo: For you, against you. You haven't given me many options, but I'd like to believe I'm more on your side than anything else. I've never been one to be against a person, unless of course you're going to make fun of me, then of course I'll switch sides and be against you. Chandni: M-Make fun of you?! Why in the world would I... Theo: On second thought, forget I ever mentioned it. Pr-prehaps I should...uhm...Oh look at the time! I should be...going now. Good day! Chandni: No! Don't go! Theo: *raises eyebrow* Is there something you need? Chandni: I-I'm sorry. I was rude. I'm just trying to keep my guard up. You can't trust anyone these days... Theo: I'm touched but I wouldn't want you to waste your time on me, which is why I must bid you adieu. *nods head and leaves* Chandni: Such an interesting fellow.... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B Chandni: .... Theo: Miss? Oh, it is you. I didn't think we'd meet again so soon. Chandni: I'm sorry for coming up to you so suddenly. I seem to have broken my tome. You don't think you have an extra do you? Theo: I may...let me-Ah here we are! I apologize. It's been used a few times. I've been pretty tight on money lately. Heh heh... Chandni: Thank you. And really? You look like you've lived in a noble house though...sheltered...and... Theo: Awkward? Surprisingly enough, I get that a lot. I used to be a servant, but I'm living on my own now. A free man! Chandni: O-Oh! A servant. I'm sorry..I assumed otherwise. I hope you don't get offended, but why would you subject yourself to someone elses whims? Theo: Well...at the time I really didn't have much of an option. My family served for as long as I can remember so I followed suit. It wasn't too bad, I suppose. Chandni: ...We...I once had a servant. Her name was Devika. She was around my age. I always felt so bad because she used to clean everything in my room and what not. I felt so bad, so one day I asked...that she be released. S-She was...*sniff* Theo: Oh... I'm guessing you were pretty attached to her. I'm sorry Miss...Miss... You know, I never learned your name. Chandni: Oh...it's Chandni. Yours? I'm sorry, it's just...I'm remembering some things I've been trying to suppress. But forget about it. Theo: It's never good to surpress anything, feelings or memories. And you may call me, Theo. Chandni: Thanks Theo. And I cannot concur with that. Some memories are so painful and...frustrating that the only way to sanity is to suppress them. Theo: Hm...I've never thought about that, but even if the memory is surpressed, that doesn't stop it from being painful, from doing further damage to your mind. Chandni: Y-You wouldn't understand! Your life was handed to you on a second-hand plate! Theo: ...Maybe it was...Maybe it wasn't. Do you think I would be talking to you at this moment if it was indeed? Chandni: You couldn't last one day of a life like mine. What I go through and went through is nothing compared to being a posh servant! Theo: ...That may be true. Every person has their aches and pains in life. I'll probe you no further. Chandni: ...Take back your tome! I can tell you're not really on our side! Like everyone else, you're just going to leave me and go! *leaves* Theo: Goodness...what have I done now. Maybe I should just keep my big mouth shut. End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Chandni: *sigh* Theo: M-Miss Chandni...I'd like to apologize for my earlier actions. I may have been... *sigh* Chandni: Theo! I-I...D-Don't be sorry. It was my fault. I was rude and brash and just cruel with you. I-I'm sorry...*sniff* Theo: Please don't cry. Here. I brought this for you. Chandni: W-What is it? *sniff* Theo: I went into town and did a bit of shopping. I figured you'd need a new tome sooner or later. Here. Chandni: T-Thank you. It looks beautiful. Theo, I'm sorry for acting how I did. It's just...you remind me of someone. And...I'm a bit afraid. Theo: *chuckles* Well Miss Chandni, I've never been a particularly scary person. Ahem...if I may ask, why are you afraid? Chandni: I've been afraid...of attachment. Theo: Attachment? That's nothing to be afraid of...To me? Chandni: N-No! I-I mean...Y-Y...I...you remind me...of someone... Theo: I'd like to say I've been told that a lot...but...I haven't. Are you feeling alright? You look a...a...little...flustered. Chandni: I-I'm fine! I..I...W-Why are y-you so nice? Y-You're just like h-him! Theo: I-I'm sorry!!! I...I could yell if you want me to. Or...you could yell at me if you want... Chandni: I-I lied to you. I never had a servant named D-Devika. I had a ser-servant named Dev. A-And like you, he was..nice..polite..handsome..and affluent. I-I..H-He was my first special...friend, until...IT happened... Theo: It...I can only assume it wasn't good... Chandni: ...Y-You're going to hate me if I tell you. Theo: I've never been one to hate. Go ahead. *smile* Chandni: M-My father...was a human sage. My..mother...was a heron. Meaning...I'm...*sniff* Theo: Branded? I see... *chuckles* This is actually kind of humorous. Chandni: I-I'm sorry! You're probably...disgusted with me. I'll leave. I-I'm sorry for polluting your presence. I'm sorry for l-liking...*sniff* Theo: No! Don't! It's just...My father was well...he was a hawk. I never really knew him though. My mother was a lady in waiting. I do look a lot like her sadly. *sigh* Chandni: Y-You're branded...as well?! Theo: Yes ma'am. You'd probably be able to tell if I...looked a little more...hawkish? Is that even a word?! Chandni: *mumbles* You look perfect the way you are... Theo: Really? Well...you look...to say...very...er...a...beautiful. Chandni: O-Oh! I-I...Theo...I..really...I....really...likeyou. Theo: I-I...I...don't know what to say... Thank you, Miss Chandni. I-I think I may like you as well... Chandni: T-Theo. I...Thank you. With you...I...Those nightmares...will stop. Thank you. Theo: I'm glad I can help you. Now if you want those nightmares to stop entirely, I may have to stick around for a while. Chandni: Oh..Theo... '''End of Support A ' '''Theo, the Humble Thunder and Chandni, the Roaring Wind With Theo around, the nightmares did stop. Chandni never did forget her family, but she learned to move on with one of her own. Despite the fact he had no money, Theo married Chandni and did his best to take care of her with every fiber of his being. They started their own family soon after and vowed to never leave each other, for better or for worse. For worse never seemed to come along, for they were truly blessed.